It Takes Two
by ChaosCarlos
Summary: AU. During a specimen gathering mission SG-1, accompanied by Dr Frasier, Lt. Elliot and Lt. Hailey discover ruins left by the Furlings. After accidentaly activating a device within, one of the team members recieves a little surprise.


Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG-1 or any of it's characters.

This story is set in an Alternate Reality sometime before the Season 5 episodes _'Summit_' and '_Last Stand_'.

* * *

The tranquil silence of P3X-8994 was interrupted when the stargate suddenly flared to life in a gigantic '_whoosh_' of beautiful, but leathal (_if you were standing infront of it_) blue water like energy. To further insult the peaceful nature of the planet seven figures suddenly stepped out from the stone ring, one in particular being very vocal about the local flaura.

"Trees, trees, trees and oh look, more trees!" Colonel Jack O'Neill wasn't a happy camper, he'd planned a relaxing day of avoiding paperwork, annoying his archeologist, spending quality time with his favourite blonde Super-Geek and possibly some boxing with Teal'c. But noooo, the resident Napoleonic Power Monger had drafted he and the rest of SG-1 into a little field trip to collect plant specimens to see if they could find new ammunition for her needles. Why she hadn't asked Hammond to send a specialist team who's jobs it was to collect samples for the labs instead of the Uber-Cool SG-1 was beyond him, he was _only_ a Colonel after all. It's not like he has important things to get done, like avoid paperwork, annoy his archeologist, spend time with his favourite blonde Super-Geek or some boxing with Teal'c.

"Cheer up Colonel, it'll be fun! We have a whole four days together, it'll be like a camping trip." _oh joy_...Janet Frasier sure knew how to rub salt into the wounds, she was trained for it after all.

"Sure Doc, so did you bring marshmallows? No?" He knew she hadn't, none of them had since they weren't standard or authorised supplies for off-world teams. Turning to Sam he continued. "Well then this trip's a bust, back to Kansas then Dorothy!" He half-heartedly began turning around back towards the gate when Lieutenant Jennifer Hailey ran right into him. The young woman who the Colonel (_and soon afterwards everyone else at the SGC_) called Carter2.0, much to the Major and Lieutenant's annoyance, but both being too well trained to simply call him on it, he _was_ a Colonel after all.

"Sorry Sir!" She lowered her head and continued on rather embarassed about running into him like she had. Having graduated from the Academy and much more recently completed the SGC's training program she was now simply on her orientation. Major Carter had taken the younger woman on as her protégé and decided this simple excursion to pick up Janets specimens was just what a young recruit needed before becoming a full-time member of the SGC. She'd conspired with both Frasier and Hammond about letting SG-1 along with Dr Frasier and Lieutenant Hailey replace SG-8 who this mission was originally meant for, plus for an added bonus she and Janet got to see the Colonel moan and whine, he's so cute when he complains.

Shortly before departure one more member was added to the ranks leaving for the beautiful splendor that was P3X-8994. Concidering Carter was dragging poor Lt. Hailey along, O'Neill decided that missery loves company. So it was that one Lt. Kevin Elliot had been awoken by O'Neill early that morning and dragged through the pre-mission briefing of the mission to P3X-8994, then spent the next two hours learning the basics of specimen collection from the base scientists.

To say he was still reeling from the shock of seeing O'Neill crashing through the door of his on base quarters was an understatement. The poor boy was still trying to piece together exactly _why_ he was there, he wasn't originally scheduled for gate travel for another two weeks and specimen collecting was _not_ on his training roster, at least it wasn't until now. What could he do, what O'Neill wanted the Lieutenant to do is what O'Neill got the Lieutenant to do. That's how it was in the military.

Of course Lt. Elliot wasn't going to complain, the more observant people of the SGC had caught on pretty fast that both Lieutenants Elliot and Hailey danced around each other almost as much as O'Neill and Carter did. Of course they didn't have the whole chain of command thing to worry about, they both knew they'd be placed under different commanders on different SG Teams. The only reason they weren't together was because neither believed the other felt the same as they felt for each other.

And so the day went on. Specimens were gathered, trees were complained about and admiring glances were abound. Daniel and Janet were just as bad as the other four. The only one who wasn't acting like a love sick puppy was Teal'c and if he were human he would have probably rolled his eyes by now. It often baffled the Jaffa why the Tauri didn't just tell their signifigant others how they felt. The Jaffa knew how precious life and love were as they were a warrior race who could easily die at any time on the battlefield. Wives and Children were far more important to Jaffa men than their own personal honour would ever be. At least they were to Teal'c, the whole reason he'd turned against Apophis in the first place was to both free his people and make a better life for his family, a life as free Jaffa, not slaves to false gods.

* * *

Later that night the camp had been set up and everyone was now asleep, except for Major Carter who's turn it was to be on watch. She heard a noise behind her, turned and saw Lt. Hailey coming out of the tent shared by the three women. Watching the young Lieutenant walking towards her she decided on talking about something that had been on her mind since this afternoon. She'd noticed the brief glances the two lieutenants had given each other and wondered exactly how far their feelings for each other went. She'd talked about it with the Colonel when she'd come out for her turn to take watch.

_"Well if there is anything going on between them it wouldn't be against regulations, they're both the same rank and neither are under the same chain of command. Elliot's under my watch and Hailey's doing the whole geek thing in your department. Even when they're eventually put on teams they'll both be under different commands. Elliot'll be going to SG-17 and Hailey to SG-21."_

She'd sat wondering since then if she should do what she was about to do. She wanted Hailey to have more than she'd ever had. Her greatest regret was never to persue a lasting relationship while still rising through the ranks. She was now 36 years old, not quite over the hill but she wasn't getting any younger either. Jennifer was a young woman of 19 with her entire career before her and possibly something more if the cards were played right.

Hailey was now standing between Sam and the fire staring out towards the nearby woods, but obviously not looking for anything in particular. Infact she had a look on her face that spoke volumes to the experienced Major. She wasn't as good at reading people as the Colonel was but right now Jennifer Hailey was an open book.

"Something on your mind Jen?" Over the last few months the two women had become closer, Sam often thought of her as the little sister she'd never had. Although most of the times they'd met it was always as '_Lieutenant_' and '_Major_' but sometimes they acted like girlfriends and became just Sam and Jen.

"Huh? Sorry, what?"

"I asked if there was something on your mind. Like lets say a certain young Lieutenant sleeping not 10 feet away?"

The blush that creeped across Jennifer's face was just too cute for Sam, she wasn't as big a sucker for office romance as Janet but she did have her moments. And it was all the silent confirmation Sam needed to guess that the girl at least had feelings for her fellow Lieutenant.

"Please don't tell anyone! I...I know about the regulations and everything and I don't want to get Kevin in trouble, I..." but she didn't get to finish, Sam was far too playful and needed her daily fix for some good gossip.

"Oh, so it's _Kevin_ now eh?" And there was that blush again. "Jen, don't worry I won't tell anyone, not even _Kevin_. And you don't need to worry about the regulations, you're not under the same command so if anything does happen between the two of you there's no need to worry. There isn't anything happening is there?"

She was still blushing but not as badly as she had been, there was also something in her eyes that hadn't been there earlier, relief. Relief that Sam wasn't reprimanding her for having feelings for Lt. Elliot or that she wouldn't have to worry about the regs if she or Elliot did eventually get up to anything, Sam didn't know but the relief was still there in her eyes.

"No, Maj...Sam" Jen still had trouble calling Sam by her name and not by her rank, that's what happens when you're drilled day in, day out to show your superiors the proper respect and to always call them by their rank. "We're not doing anything together." You could almost hear the longing and dissapointment in her voice. This girl had it bad, and Sam was going to make sure they didn't wait too long before rank or the regs got in the way of her friends happiness.

* * *

The next day saw the geek-squad as Jack called them gathering samples for Genghis Kahn, who was currently busy fussing over Daniel who'd tripped over a root. Jack however had dragged Lt. Elliot away leaving Teal'c to babysit the brains. The Colonel and the young Lieutenant were currently wandering the perimeter of the area their little sample hunters had decided to settle for today.

When they got closer to the group Jack would carefully glance at Elliot to see where his attention diverted to, and as he'd suspected when they passed a certain young woman currently bent over with her rear in the air examining something Sam had pointed out, Jack noticed Elliot '_examining_' a far more interesting sight than plants or the perimeter.

"So, Lieutenant Hailey eh? I figured you more of a blonde man myself." You could almost see the panic entering the young mans eyes at that comment. "Relax Lieutenant, you don't need to worry, you can sneak a peek all you want, infact for all I and the rest of the galaxy care you could go up to her right now and ask her to marry you if you wanted to."

"But the regs..." Well at least he wasn't in full denial, that was something to be thankful for but he had to set this kid straight.

"The regs are to stop people in higher positions of authority, like say a Colonel from putting the moves on a Major." Damn, he shouldn't have said that, there was definitely some eyebrow rising happening on the Lieutenant's brow. "If you like her then your best bet for a chance with her would be now, you're both the same rank and not under the same command, if you wait too long, end up on the same team or God forbid even get transfered then you won't have a hope in hell." '_I should know_' O'Neill thought bitterly to himself.

Jack could practically see the cogs moving inside the young man's head, his eyes showing both his hopes of a future with the '_5ft 4' fighting machine_' and fears of her possible rejection, not that Jack believed she would. He'd been awoken when he'd heard Hailey walking around the camp just before she and Carter had their little '_girl-talk_' last night. He'd also heard heard the dissapointment and longing in the Lieutenant's voice when she'd told Carter that she and Elliot weren't involved in any way, obviously the girl felt the same way about Elliot as he felt for her. Jack knew he didn't have a hope in hell of having his dreams fullfilled but he'd sooner suck face with Apophis than let two young people who at least deserved some happiness in their lives than becoming the next generation of the cosmic joke that was '_Jack & Sam_'.

After that both men fell into silence, O'Neill trying not to let his mind wander to the cute blonde who now also had her rear in the air next to Lt. Hailey. Lt. Elliot on the other hand was going through everything the Colonel had said and also thinking of the woman he'd admited (_to himself at least_) that he loved. He couldn't help but give a little smile when he remembered one night not too long ago when he, Grogan Satterfield and Hailey had been on a 3 day wilderness survival excercise. It had been on one of those nights that she'd revield how she'd gotten involved in the stargate program, how after she'd been reprimanded for breaking an upperclassmen's nose she'd been '_officialy_' introduced to Major Samantha Carter by General Kerrigan, from that moment on she'd been taken under the Major's wing so to speak.

He was brought back to the here and now when he saw Teal'c aproaching them.

"O'Neill, Daniel Jackson has discovered some ruins. He believes they may have belonged to one of the four races of the ancient alliance."

"Well then we shouldn't leave Danny-boy alone with his rocks for too long, who knows what kind of trouble he could get into."

"Indeed." Elliot thought it may have been his imagination but he was pretty sure he saw a small smile grace Teal'c normally perfect poker face.

* * *

"Daniel!" You could see the grimace on Daniel's face as he heard Jack shouting his name. Yes, he knew the rules. Jack had rules when it came to ruins, artifacts, carvings, caves, pretty much anything Daniel found interesting. If it wasn't O'Neill-Approved first than Daniel wasn't allowed within ten feet of it, let alone touch. If Jack had his way he wouldn't even be allowed on the planet until it had been approved by O'Neill himself. Thank God for General Hammond, he was one of the extremely few people in the universe that Jack would listen to, at least until he got tired of it and decided to see how far he could bend the rules. Daniel often wondered if Jack made a game out of how often he could get that vein on the General's temple to throb in annoyance. He knew the mare mention of his name was enough to cause Kinsey to have a mild stroke.

"I'm here Jack." Houston we are prepared for lift off...

5...

The sound of Jack's boots passing from soft soil to the stone floor of the underground ruins marked his entrance...

4...

The low grumbling of his voice in obvious annoyance that Daniel had once _again_ ignored those carefully structured rules for his safety...

3...

The sound of heavy footfalls on stone steps indicated that he was just outside the chamber...

2...

More grumblings about how his archeologist needed a leash or better yet obediance training...

1...

Jack's face flushed in obvious anger and concern...

Houston we have lift off...

"Daniel!! How many God damn times do I have to...Whoa!" And there it was. Daniel smiled, if there was one thing he knew it was that a flashy underground stone chamber filled with colourful crystals and obvious signs of alien technlogy was enough to both impress and shut Jack up.

"Yes Jack, to coin a phrase from Teal'c...Indeed." He took another glance around, it was now pretty much a typical mission for SG-1. An old chamber filled with writing, awaiting for its secrets to be uncovered, alien technology that would recieve Sam's careful examinations to discover if it was any use for Earth's defence or possibly a way to better mankinds understanding of the universe. And it's obvious beauty from the colourful crystals that illuminated the underground chamber would keep Jack entertained for a few minutes at least.

"Jack, I've been looking at the writing on the walls" There was a humourous snort from O'Neill, of course he'd been looking at the writing on the walls what else was he going to do, fiddle with the doohickeys? Daniel however chose to ignore it and went on "and they're simular, if not in some places identical to the writing of one of the four races we found on PB2-908" The blank look on Jack's face was a big enough clue for Daniel that he was using too many big words. "Ernest's Planet."

"Ah."

While Daniel was explaining how he believed the Furlings had been the ones to build the chamber from what he could decern from the writing styles on the walls, Lt. Elliot had walked to stand as comfortably close to Lt. Hailey as regulations would allow while on a mission. They were however unaware that they were both standing on a platform that stood directly underneath two crystals that while simular to the others in the room where quite different in shape.

Both Lieutenants remained unaware of their predicament even as both crystals began to slowly pulse in a dim blue light. It was only until Major Carter noticed the pulsing lights directly over the two Lieutenants that the others became aware that something wasn't quite right.

The air around them was slightly warmer than it had been only minutes before, a strange pulsing light directly overhead had suddenly become noticable and was pulsing faster and brighter every second, they didn't have SG-1's experience with weird alien technology so they didn't even think anything was wrong until Major Carter suddenly shouted for them to move, but it was already too late.

In a bright, blinding flash of blue light, both Lieutenants were engulfed in a beautiful blue ethereal energy. They didn't feel anything out of the ordinary, well except for the fact that they couldn't move. But other than that there was no pain or discomfort of any kind. Then as soon as it had begun it was over and both Lieutenants were released. It wasn't much of a shock then that the next words heard were from O'Neill shouting into his radio.

"Frasier! Medical Emergency!" Turning to his head towards Daniel as he rushed to pick up Lt. Hailey. "Daniel dial the gate!"

Oh yeah, it was officaly a typical SG-1 mission now.

* * *

It probably should have shocked Hammond that SG-1 were home two whole days earlier than scheduled. It was meant to be a simple four day trip to collect samples of the local plantlife, what could possibly go wrong? But add SG-1 to the equation and you've got yourself a recipe for trouble.

So it probably wasn't as shocking as it should have been that they'd come charging through the gate. He'd expected to see weapons raised, staff weapon fire following after them and O'Neill coming through at the last second shouting '_shut the iris!_' with either Dr Jackson or Major Carter injured in some way. It was to say at least a little surprising to see O'Neill charging through as he'd expected but with an unconcious Lt. Hailey over his shoulder followed by Teal'c with an equally unconcious Lt. Elliot over his.

Following close behind both men was a frantic Dr Frasier who as soon as she'd emerged through the stargate began barking orders for gurneys, medics, x-rays, blood tests and god knows what else, since Hammond's attention was now diverted towards both Major Carter and Daniel Jackson who'd both rushed up to the control room to inform him before he could hinder the Colonel and Teal'c who were both already rushing towards the infirmary with their charges.

"Major, care to explain why two of our newest recruits have been incapasitated on their first mission through the stargate?"

"Daniel found some underground ruins on the planet sir. We were performing a pilimanary exploration of the chamber when Lieutenants Hailey and Elliot were both hit by some unknown energy wave from two crystals directly over them, sir." Sam quickly explained that both Hailey and Elliot had passed out soon after O'Neill had called for Frasier over his radio. Then it was a mad dash back to the stargate with both Lieutenants over Teal'c and Jack's shoulders.

"Sir permission to return to the planet to study the inscriptions on the walls. Daniel believes that the site was built by the Furlings." Ever since Sam had helped Thor destory the three replicator ships that were on their way to the Asgard homeworld, the Asgard had (_with some disagreement from one or two members of the High Council_) given the Tauri basic translations of Asgard, Ancient and Furling. They refused to give them anything of the Nox language since they could just ask the Nox themselves.

"Dr Jackson did you take recordings of the chambers interior?" Daniel nodded in the affirmative and was about to go about something when Hammond interupted. "Then permission denied. Dr Jackson can study whatever he'd managed to record. I won't place anymore SGC personnel into an unknown situation that's already incapacitated two individuals." With that he walked off towards the infirmary, he needed to talk to Frasier and then make a call to Washington.

* * *

It had been almost four hours since their return from P3X-8994 and Janet Frasier was beyond confused. Lt. Elliot was fine, she'd run every test known to man and he was just as healthy as he was when he'd left.

Lt. Hailey on the other hand was anything but normal. Oh she didn't have an alien disease or anything no, but her test results were very different than those taken before she'd left for the mission the day before. She was so confused by the results that she'd called down Sam to look them over while she had another doctor perform the tests again. And now she was staring at _those_ results and they were the same.

"You're absolutely sure?" Sam was having as hard a time believing this as she was. They checked, re-checked and triple checked these results against all those taken of the Lieutenant before their departure. It just wasn't possible, at least as far as she knew. But when you add strange alien technology to the mix you could blow rational thought right out the window.

"I don't know how, but there is no doubt. Lt. Hailey is pregnant." It had been as much of a shock for them as it had been for the Colonel, General, Daniel and Teal'c. Janet knew how Lt. Elliot felt for Hailey so she'd dreaded how he might react when he found out. He was currently still out of it, not from the effects of the device but Janet had ordered him to rest, and thankfully he's more willing to accomidate doctors than most military men since his mother is one too.

"Before you say anything, yes I'm absolutely sure she wasn't pregnant when we left. Infact I've rechecked something in her file that she disclosed to me when I was performing her medical. She's still a virgin Sam. What I'm guessing is that whatever energy that device released it somehow made her pregnant."

Sam sighed, she knew Jennifer was a wonderful young woman but she doubted that she's be ready for a baby. She'd probably go the same way most young women her age went when they discovered unwanted pregnancies, abortion. Sam would never concider it herself since she concidered it to be no better than murder, especially with what she'd seen in the last few years, life was precious. But then again it wasn't her choice.

"Do you think she'll go for an abortion? I mean a lot of young women these days..." Sam stopped when she saw the absolutely horrified look on Janets face. God she didn't meant to sound like _that_! "I mean I don't condone it myself but..." She was cut off before she could finish her sentence.

"No Sam, you don't understand. Lt. Hailey is well past the legal developmental stages for abortion. The device, whatever it did to make her pregnant excellerated it to at least 22 weeks. She wouldn't be able to get an abortion even if she wanted one."

Sam sat there dumbstruck. '_22 weeks!?_' That should be impossible, Hailey's body would've needed time to adjust to the pregnancy. The hormones alone would drive her insane!

It was at that decleration that they both heard a gasp from the door. They turned and saw Jennifer Hailey, in hospital scrubs looking absolutely horrified. '_She was pregnant!? 22 weeks pregnant!? What was she going to do!? How would she explain this to her parents!?_' All these things and more ran through her head, but as most people do when they're frightened and confused they resort to anger, lashing out at those closest to them. It also didn't help that her hormones were going overboard thanks to the pregnancy.

"You did this to me!" She pointed at Sam as she screamed her accusation. "You and your damn Stargate! Why'd you have to stick your nose into my life!? Look where I am now thanks to you and your fucking Stargate!!"

Sam had stood up by now and was approaching Jennifer slowly so as not to antagonize her further. She understood that she was just confused and upset over what she'd heard. It wasn't the way someone should find out that they were pregnant. Jennifer was now sobbing loudly, the shouting had attracted the attention of both O'Neill and Hammond who had been on their way down after informing the President of Lt. Hailey's condition. To say he was concerned about the young woman was obvious from how he'd sounded over the phone. It wasn't something any young woman should have to experience, and since she'd been in the service of her country when this had happened he'd agreed to help out all he could.

Now however both O'Neill and Hammond were rushing through the doors to the sight of a sobbing Jennifer Hailey collapsing to the floor. Jack shot foward and caught her before she could hit the floor, however he hadn't been able to see Sam who was in Janets office who'd also caught hold of Jennifer at the same moment. Their hands touched and they looked over the head of the still sobbing woman towards one another, silently communicating so much but still holding back on what they knew they wanted but couldn't have. Then as quickly it happened their attention diverted back to the girl who had buried her face in Sam's shoulder seeking what comfort she could.

For Hammond and Frasier it was heartbreaking to see such a strong young woman who'd shown as much balls and bravado as Sam when she'd first walked into that briefing room years earlier suddenly sobbing for what the fates had done to her. She wanted to shout and scream at all the people currently around her, but she couldn't. All she could do was sob into the shoulder of the one person who she'd longed to be like since entering the Academy.

It was then that everyone became aware of someone else coming to check out what all the noise was about.

"Hailey!? What's wrong?" asked a rather confused Lt. Elliot.

* * *

An hour later in the briefing room Hammond, O'Neill, Carter, Daniel, Teal'c and Fraisier had been bringing Lt. Elliot up to speed on the current situation. Thankfully he hadn't blown his top when he'd discovered that Hailey was pregnant. His insides had turned to ice when he'd heard, but he hadn't shouted and when the theory that it was the device that was responsible since there was evidence that Hailey hadn't been sexually active or pregnant when she'd left, he'd calmed down considerably. Then the news that she was also too far gone for an abortion, the device had apparently excellerated the pregnancy beyond the twenty week time limit to legaly terminate the pregnancy. That had left them more confused than anything else, why excellerate it if you've already successfully impregnated the subject? Suprisingly it was Teal'c who supplied the answer.

"There is a belief amongst the Jaffa that a woman in the early stages of her pregnancy will lose her child while passing through the stargate. It is why most Jaffa women do not leave their homeworlds unless absolutely necessary." It was Sam who then as usual picked up the discussion from that thought.

"So if the device on P3X-8994 is some form of artificial insemination device then it would make sense to excellerate the pregnancy, since any advanced race that uses the Stargate must be aware of the risks."

Janet however frowned.

"How did it know how to get Hailey pregnant though?" At that O'Neill had snorted in disbelief and was about to open his mouth to explain the birds and the bees when she decided to cut him off. "I mean, if the Furlings built it then how did it know how to impregnate a human? I assume that our biologies would be different." Daniel however had the answer to that one.

"I've translated most of what I'd gotten onto film, apparently it was build by the Furlings but it was also used by other races, like the Ancients, The Nox and surprisingly the Asgard. An interesting note here indicates that Thor was actually concieved by this device."

"And you know that, how?"

"There's a list of names on one of the walls. It indicates race, parents and date of birth, however that last one won't mean much since I don't know how the Furlings kept their calander." He shuffled his papers again. "Here it is, '_Thor of the Asgard, born of Odin and Jord, in the time Kilmha of the 3rd galactic cycle._'"

"Ok Daniel, what's your point?" Jack knew Daniel wouldn't just drag this up during a situation like this so he had to have a point.

"We ask Thor. Obviously he must know about this device since he was concieved by it." It was a reasonable conclusion and Hammond was about to order they contact Thor when Elliot piped up.

"Who's the father?"

"Excuse me?" Hammond didn't like being cut off before he could issue his orders, especially by a Lieutenant but when he thought about the question, the boy had an interesting point.

"Sorry, sir. I asked who the father is sir. Dr Jackson's report said that Thor was the son of Odin and Jord, that's two people. I'm assuming that the device needs two people to do the deed as it were. So I was just wondering." As he spoke Lieutenant Kevin Elliot felt a sudden chill run down his spine as he processed how own words.

The same chill was suddenly felt down the spines of everyone else, since they all knew _who_ had been on that platform with Lt. Hailey. O'Neill felt a sudden sympathy for the boy. He'd read his personnel file and knew about his home life. His mother was a hard working doctor who was also a single mother. After her husband had lost his job as a cop, he'd turned to drinking his problems away. Then the abuse began, first her and later their son. After almost a year her husband had finally run out on her and her then 10 year old son Kevin. She'd never remarried or gotten involved with another man since.

That kind of thing left its mark on a boy and you could see the absolute terror in the Lieutenants eyes. The manditory psychological evaluation required before joining the SGC revealed that he was afraid of becoming like his father, a drunk, abusive nobody who needed to beat his wife and child to feel superior to others, since he was a failure in every other way.

"Son, why don't you go to the infirmary help keep an eye on Lt. Hailey. She'll be needing all our support in the times to come." Elliot nodded dumbly and left without saluting his superiors, not that any of them would call him on it, he was obviously in shock from the revelation. When he'd left Janet spoke up.

"I've already asked for a paternity test to be done, although I'm not holding my breath on what the results will show, but I'd rather be absolutely certain."

"Agreed doctor, inform me when you have the results, I'll need to talk with the President again. Major, we still have that communication device Thor gave us?" She nodded. "Good, give him a call, I'd like to hear what he has to say about this device. Dismissed."

* * *

It had been almost twenty hours since Jennifer's breakdown and she hadn't said a word to anyone. She was in one of the beds in the infirmary laying on her side with her back towards Elliot who was sitting in the chair facing her. After coming down from the briefing he simply sat with her. He knew this was going to be a lot tougher on her than it was on him and concentrating on that helped squash his own fears. He loved her, nothing was going to change that, but while walking towards the infirmary after the briefing there had been a brief moment, a split second of indecision. What ifs and old memories had surfaced, he'd had the sudden desire to run, run as far as his legs would take him and not look back, but memories of his father quashed that thought instantly. He wasn't going to run away, not like his old man had done. No, he was going to face his responsibilities like the man his mother had raised him to be.

So he sat there, not caring about his own needs or wants, his entire focus was on the woman he loved and the child she was carrying. Every Goa'uld System Lord could come dancing through those doors in Tutu's announcing that they'd all had a change of heart and decided to embrace flower power, and he wouldn't give two flying fucks. His entire focus, indeed his entire world was now on that bed.

So it was with some shock that he felt a hand land on his shoulder, he'd quick as a flash rised from his seat and almost reacted the way he'd been trained to if it hadn't been for the crisp order to '_Sit down._' from O'Neill. Following orders, he sat.

Jack was impressed with the Lieutenants reaction time, it had been instantanious to his touch. However he should have known he was there before that, he had been making pleanty of noise after all. But concidering the situation they were in he'd give the young Lieutenant a break, there was only so much a man could take in one day and Jack had decided that the Lieutenant had obviously had enough.

"I've just come down to get some results from Frasier, thought you two might like to see them before I take them up to Hammond." The results should have been sent up a few hours earlier but SG-3 had come in under fire and needed immediate medical attention. Two members of SG-3 were now only a few beds away from Hailey and Elliot having only taken glancing blows where as the third injured member was still in surgery but was believed to eventually make a full recovery.

It was then that Hailey became aware of something other than her fear, confusion, anger and doubt, O'Neill had results. Was it about the baby, was there something wrong!? She had a sudden cold terror that she was going to lose her baby, she felt a terrible stabbing pain in her heart at the thought. She didn't want to lose her baby! She couldn't! With a sudden cry she shot up from the bed and grabbed O'Neill by the front of his BDU's.

"What results!? I..don...don't want to...to lose m..my baby!" The heads of those two member of SG-3 lying in their beds suddenly whipped around to see who had shouted that and were left absolutely dumbstruck to see Jennifer Hailey, also known as Carter2.0 announcing she didn't want to lose her, _baby_? They believed they'd hit the gossip goldmine with that piece of information, if it wasn't for the fact that everyone else on base already knew since the nurses who'd assisted Frasier that afternoon was the biggest gossip on base, but thankfully never spoke a word outside the walls of the SGC.

"Hey now, none of that. These aren't those kind of results. It's the results of the paternity test. Here." With that he handed the results to Jennifer who eagerly took them. If it said her baby was fine then that was good, but now she was staring at the results and it was mostly a list of confusing numbers but near the end was what she really needed to read:

'_Paternity results: Subject: Baby Hailey._

_Results: DNA analysis confirmed a 99.9001 per-cent probability that Kevin Michael Elliot is the Father of Baby Hailey._'

Elliot was at a certain angle that he too could easily read the results and surisingly what he felt was relief, he'd been worried that maybe it was really Furling DNA that had impregnated her, god only knows how the mind of an alien works but thankfully he didn't have to worry about that, the baby was his and he felt relief. It wasn't something he had expected to feel but it was there all the same.

But his relief soon turned to crushing dispair as he noticed tears coming to Jen's eyes. Was the idea of having his baby so horrible? Did she even want to keep the baby? Her earlier outburst could have been just the hormones talking. Then something happened that would change both their lives...or rather all three of their lives forever. She threw the results away and dived towards Elliot wrapping his arms around her as she sobbed into his chest.

"Thank God!! I'm not having an alien baby!!" Well it wasn't the decleration of love he'd been hoping for but... "Kevin?" Now that drew his attention, she'd never called him by his first name before. It was always Elliot or Lieutenant.

"Yeah Jen?" The smile she gave him for calling her by her name was breathtaking and it just confirmed in his mind that she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever likely meet in this life or the next.

"I'm having your baby." It was a simple statement of fact, but to him it was a like music to his ears.

"Yeah Jen, I know. I can't wait until she's born." And he couldn't. For the first time he wasn't afraid of being a husband or a father. Wasn't afraid of ending up like his no-good dad, because he knew that Jennifer Hailey, Lieutenant, United States Airforce would kick his ass. Wait, husband? Why not? There wasn't anyone else he'd rather be with, but he'd worry about that later, after the baby was born.

"You mean until _He's_ born. We're having a boy." It was a statement of fact, as if she _knew_ she had a boy growing inside her. He didn't really care either way, boy or girl he'd still love his child no matter what. But he could hope.

"Nope, we're having a girl. A little baby girl who'll be as brilliant and gorgeous as her mom." '_She's beautiful when she blushes, I gotta remember to make her blush as much as possible._' Elliot thought to himself.

"No. We're having a boy. A boy as handsome and strong as his daddy. After all no daughter of mine could cause as much trouble as _your_ son already has _Lieutenant._" She was still in a cheerful mood so it was all just a game. A cough interupted their intimate moment and both Lieutenants glanced over at rather amused looking Jack O'Neill.

"Well if you two lovebirds don't mind I think I'll be taking these results to the General. Oh by the way, we just heard from Thor he'll be here in an hour so I want the two of you in the briefing room in 45 minutes."

"Yes Sir." Both said in unison but neither removed themselves from their comfortable position. Jack couldn't blame them, if it were him holding Sam like that he wouldn't of moved even for the President. Now Jacob on the other hand...there are just some things you don't do while in the presence of a girls father.

* * *

An hour later SG-1, Hammond, Frasier, Elliot and Hailey were in the briefing room when Thor teleported in.

"Greetings General Hammond." He looked around the room and noticed two new faces he had not met before, but decided to get down to the point. "To what purpose do you require my presence?" Hammond looked toward Daniel, he'd studied the writings on the wall so he knew more about it than anyone else did.

"Thor are you aware of a device built by the Furlings that impregnates women, on the world with this address?" With that he hit a button on the remote in his hand and a gate address appeared on the screen behind him along with images of the device in question. Thor just blinked a few times.

"Uhh..Thor? Buddy, you ok?" After a few seconds of overcoming his surprise Thor answered.

"Yes O'Neill, I am fine. As to your question Daniel Jackson, I do indeed know of the device you speak of." He paused for a moment as if gathering his thought and then continued. "Many millenia ago my people suffered a time when we found it increasingly difficult to procreate. The Furlings who were our long time allies built a device to help us with this problem. The Furlings believed in what your people I understand call '_soulmates_'. Their belief was that those who are destined to be together should bear the fruit of their love, as such the device would only work for those who had discovered their '_soulmates_'. My mother and father were such beings, they loved one another very deeply and the device worked for them and other Asgard who had found each other the same way. However the Furlings would not reveal to us how we were to find those who were compatible for procreation, thus after only a few short centuries the device was deemed unreliable for the continuation of our race and so we moved on to other methods."

Thor stopped for a while concidering if he should say what was on his mind. It was not concidered proper in Asgard society to appear anything but professional when in the presence of other races, especially a young race that is only now taking its first steps into a wider universe.

"I must profess a certain...personal interest in this device you have discovered. As I am sure you have already concluded Daniel Jackson, I was concieved using this very device. After my people deemed it unreliable the Furlings took great offence in our decision and moved it to another location unknown to us. If it is true that it is the same device and that you have found it then it would be of great interest to my people." Thor's tone now took on an air of deep regret. "In our arrogance and impatience we insulted a great people and damaged our relationship with the Furlings, things were never the same afterwards. When once they would have gladly aided us without question they now questioned if we were worth aiding."

"We do not know where the Furlings are now, we have not had any contact with them for almost three millenia, however the device itself might hold a clue to their location. The Furlings had a great interest in placing intricate puzzles within their works. We have over the years found clues to locations they have been to but left abandoned long before we discovered them. I do not hold much hope, but I believe we may find clues to other locations hidden with the device."

Daniel was extremely interrested and was about to ask Thor if he could come along, but was brought crashing back to reality by Hammond.

"Thor, there's another reason we called you here. Let me introduce you to Lieutenants Kevin Elliot and Jennifer Hailey. They were on the planet when SG-1 discovered the device, however they somehow accidentaly activated it and Lt. Hailey is now with child."

Thor looked at the new faces, he had wondered why they were there. Obviously they were soulmates since the device would only work for those who are meant to be together. Thor concidered what he knew about the device, he had not planned on revealing it, but since their child had been touched by the device as he had been so long ago he saw no alternative.

"There is something else you must be aware of concerning the device." He wondered how he should phrase this, he did not want to upset the young woman who had at his words visibly stiffened as if expecting the worst.

"The Furlings believed in many things such as destiny, fate and of course soulmates. They reasoned that when two soulmates concieved a child together, that child was destined for great things. However they were not sure if artifically concieving a child ensured the same result so they decided to built into their device a drive, a compulsion that is written into the childs very soul the moment it is concieved. You are most probably not aware of this but had I been concieved the '_normal_' way I may very well not have become Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet." Now that was... confusing. "The device gives the child a drive to better his or herself, to become the best at whatever it is he or she chooses to do with their lives. All the Asgard who were concieved using the device are all currently members of the Asgard High Council, and have been for a very long time."

"Wait, do you mean that their kid is going to be either Superman or Supergirl?" Thor's head tilts slightly at O'Neill's brand of humour. Of course it was not in confusion for he understood every word. Over the last two years he had been studying Tauri culture, especially American culture thoroughly. He had even intercepted their primitive satalite communications and '_examined_' their warped sense of entertainment. A particulary interesting '_movie_' depicted creatures simular in appearance to the Asgard invading their world and destorying their cities one at a time. Something called _Independance Day_. The idea that humans could overcome such odds was once concidered outrageous, but concidering that the Tauri or rather SG-1 in particular had averted Apophis' attempt to destory their world and that it had been Samantha Carter's _dumb idea_ that saved their homeworld from the Replicators, it wasn't so outlandish an idea as it had once been. They were truly making step towards becoming the fifth race.

"I do not know who those people are O'Neill, but if they are outstanding members of your society who contribute towards the betterment of your race then yes, Lt. Elliot and Lt. Hailey's child will be simular to either _Superman_ or _Supergirl_." Of course he knew who exactly Superman was, he had seen that movie aswell. An alien sent to Earth by his doomed parents to be a beacon of light to the primitive world he called home. Of course he was not going to tell O'Neill that he had been viewing various forms of Tauri entertainment, or he would most probably invite him to go fishing with him again. Or worse."

"Huh? Well that's...interesting."

"Indeed it is O'Neill. I apologize but I must leave, I have many matter to attend to." He turned to Elliot and Hailey. "Congratulations on the procreation of your child. Please inform me of when your child is due to arrive, as I understand it it is traditional to present a gift to the child on the day of its birth." He then looked towards everyone else in the room. "Farewell." And then with a flash of bright white light he was gone. The room was quiet, contemplating everything Thor had revealed.

It was Hailey who broke the silence.

"Kevin...did a naked, three foot tall, grey skinned alien just say he wanted to give our baby a birthday present?" There was a snort from O'Neill's general direction.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Oh. That's good, I thought I was imagining things there for a minute."

* * *

It had been a few days since Thor's visit and everything was returning to normal, or as normal as it possible could be at the SGC. Lieutenants Elliot and Hailey had talked and revealed how they'd felt for each other and now were taking small steps towards a relationship. However one huge obsticle still stood before them, informing their parents of the upcoming addition to their familes.

Telling Elliot's mother had been simple enough, they'd agreed to inform her that they'd simply not been careful enough and now she was going to be a grandmother. After almost an hour of telling off her son about all those talks they'd had about safe sex she'd finally relented and unleashed a completely unproffesional squeal of delight that she was going to be a grandmother. She'd gone on for another hour about planning all kinds of things to spoil her grandchild, some things the baby wouldn't be able to appreciate until it was at least over the age of seven.

Hailey's parents on the other hand would be the most difficult. Her father was a retired Air Force General and her mother like Elliot's was a doctor and she _knew_ Jennifer wasn't pregnant when she'd last seen her only two weeks ago. So the problem was now being spilled into General Hammond's lap.

"I see." The General wasn't pleased of course, he already had a desk full of reports and briefings up to his eyeballs to sort through, but he knew General Robert Hailey (_retired_) quite well, the man was a good soldier and an excellent general officer. He'd retired so he could spend more time with his wife now that his daughter was walking in his footsteps. Of course the man wasn't as smart in the sciences as his daughter but he was a master tactician just like O'Neill, it was one of the reasons why Lt. Hailey had been concidered for the Stargate Program even before Major Carter had met her and how she'd gotten clearance to see the Stargate as a cadet.

So a quick phone call to the President to inform him of the situation, and then putting the phone on loud speaker as a shocked Lt. Hailey was was told the President wanted to talk to her.

"M..Mr President Sir." '_I'm talking to the President of the United Stated._' It was a mantra that was now playing through her head.

"Lt. Hailey, I hear we might have a little problem with informing your parents. Are you sure they'd know you weren't pregnant before this incident?"

"Uhhh..." '_Yeah Jen, that's it you sound reeaal smart._' "I'm pretty sure sir, my mom's a doctor and she'd know if I were 5 months pregnant and I only saw her two weeks ago. That and the fact I can't lie worth sh..." The obvious disaproving look on Hammond's face as she neared the end of that sentence and her own disbelief that she was talking to the friggin' President of the United States like that allowed her to catch it before it finished. 'sugar...I can't lie worth a bag of sugar to my parents, sir. They'd see right through it." The chuckle on the other end of the phone told her the President _knew_ what she was going to say and wasn't at all offended.

"Well seeing as how your father is a decorated General of the U.S Air Force, I'm sure we can let him in on a few secrets. As for your mother, from the file I'm now reading it says she served as a civilian field surgeon during Opperation Dessert Storm, if that's true then I'm sure we can all feel a little safer in revealing a few little secrets." The President chuckled again, obviously pleased with his own idea, as was Hailey.

"Does that mean we can tell them that I got knocked-up by an alien device left over by one of the four most powerful races in the universe?" Hammond's eyes closed, a pained expression on his face as he reached into his desk for an asprin. Elliots eyes widened in disbelief at the way she was talking to the President! But neither Hammond or the President could blame her, they both had wives and they both knew how a pregnancy could have certain effects on their emotions and how they reacted to situations.

"Yes, we can tell them _some_ of what happened, we might even ask Thor if he's willing to spare some time to explain the history of the device. However I'd prefer that we keep it so that your mother at least is only made aware of the Asgard and the Furlings. We can leave out the Nox, Ancients and the Goa'uld."

"Then how do we explain the stargate, sir? I'm pretty sure Thor won't take credit for building it and I doubt they'd want me going anywhere near anything built by the Furlings ever again." She had a point, Robert Hailey may be retired but he still had a lot of clout, and if he thought his daughter was in any danger he'd pull her out of the SGC faster than Apophis could say '_boom goes the planet_'

It was Elliot that supplied the solution.

"Why not just tell the partial-truth, that we found it in Egypt some 70 years ago and only recently got it to work. If they ask who built it, we can just say we don't know." Hammond was about to reprimand the boy for speaking out of turn, but then thought against it. His suggestion was simple and it was the truth, from a certain point of view. They didn't really need to say _who_ built it so long as they could say with certainty that it wasn't the Furlings.

"Good idea Lt. Elliot. General Hammond, please have preperations made for Lt. Hailey's parents to be brought to the SGC for tomorrow morning, I understand they both live in the Colorado Springs area. Also see if you can get Thor to make an appearance, it might just shock them enough to actually believe an alien device actually got their daughter pregnant." Chuckling again the President hung up, he was a busy man after all. With an entire country to run and Generals calling at all times about aliens, pregnancies and informing the parents takes away from other important matters.

Rubbing his eyes, Hammond couldn't believe he was about to bring two more people in on the biggest secret in the world because their daughter was pregnant. Granted the circumstances centered around that secret but still...at least it wasn't one of his daughters. He shuddered at the thought, he could certainly feel sympathy for Robert Hailey.

"Why don't the two of you go see Doctor Frasier, she informed me earlier she wanted to speak to the two of you about something. Until further notice you're both on stand down, you won't be assigned to your SG Teams anytime soon due to the current situation."

Weather it be fortune smiling down on Lt. Elliot or simply the Universe's way of making sure the baby still had a father no one would know, for at that moment SG1 and the other members of SG-17 were meeting with the Tok'ra while Daniel and Jacob were infultrating a Goa'uld summit.

* * *

"They're dead? All of them?" Lt. Elliot couldn't believe his ears. SG-17, the team he was meant to be assigned to had been completely wiped out during an attack on the Tok'ra base. SG-1 had returned an hour earlier carrying the body of Major Mansfield who the Tok'ra Lantash had jumped into when his stasis tank had been broken. Although he'd managed to keep the Major alive long enough to unleash a poison that killed himself and all the Jaffa in the area surrounding the stargate. He just couldn't believe what the General was telling him.

"I'm sorry Lieutenant, I knew you'd recently become close with the members of SG-17. Undoubtedy this means your own assignment to an SG Team is currently on hold. Until we can find an empty spot on another team or a new commander for SG-17 you'll remain on stand down." Hammond turned his attention to the young woman sitting next to Elliot. "As for you Lieutenant in your current state you can't be expected to be able to fullfill your duties on SG-21, so I'm afraid that I've had to assign Lt. Satterfield to the position. Don't worry if after the baby's born and you still want a place on a team we'll be sure to find you one. Dismissed."

Both Lieutenants saluted the General and left his office. It wasn't even 8am yet and they still had Hailey's parents to deal with on top of this. Thankfully that wasn't until 10am. They'd recieved a responce from Thor earlier saying that he would be more than willing to explain to Hailey's parents the nature and history of the device. The speed of his reply indicated that he was still within their Galaxy, and quite close at that. Hailey assumed he was investigating the planet the device was on.

* * *

Jack O'Neill rubbed his eyes as he finished writing the report on the attack on the Tok'ra base. He was actually quite glad that Elliot hadn't been there, the thought of Lt. Hailey being left as a single mother less than a week after becoming pregnant was a scary thought. The girl had enough on her plate already, losing the father of her baby would have probably broken her. Which was almost as painful as having to write this report and a letter of condolence to Mrs Mansfield. Ususally that was the General's job but it had been his decision to go along with leaving the man that led to the Major sacrifice himself. Damn snake, couldn't leave very well alone. Just had to jump into the man and prolong his suffering. But at least he got to go out with a bang, taking a few hundred Jaffa with him.

That's how Jack would like to go out one day, taking as many of the bastards with him, hopefully a System Lord or two to boot.

He was interrupted from his musings on death and the best way to take the top ten list of most hated people with him by a knock on his door and the head of Lts.Elliot and Hailey poking through.

"Hey! What can I do for you two?" Lt. Hailey fidgeted slighly but then spoke up.

"We were just wondering if you were going to be at the briefing with my parents, sir? It's just we asked Sa...Major Carter and she said yes, we kinda need all the help we can get and you know how to deal with bossy Generals sir, even retired ones." She gave a shakey smile, obviously not sure if she's over stepped some boundaries, but Lt. Elliots arm around her waist was obviously helping to boost her courage.

"Sure, I was planning on being there anyway, you can bet Daniel'll be there, anything to hear Thor go on about that doohickey or his Furry-friends again. I'm not sure about Teal'c, he might not be allowed since we're leaving out everything about the Goa'uld and the Jaffa." Hailey smiled again, a sad smile that her parent's wouldn't get to meet Teal'c today. She liked Teal'c, ever since she'd met him she'd always thought of him as a big teddy bear. True he could crush your skull with one hand but to his friends he was just a big ol' teddy bear.

"Hey, it's almost time to start explaining things to your parents anyway, so why don't I walk the two of you to the briefing room and we'll get comfortable with a cup of coffee."

"Sorry Colonel, Dr Frasier has me on a carefully monitored diet, no caffine of any kind or junk food." You could almost see O'Neill eyes popping from his head in disbelief. The man lived off of take aways and junk food, to him it was almost like asking a man dying of thirst to drink sand.

"I see Napoleon strikes again." And that caused Hailey to giggle. Normally he'd go on some half-assed tangent about '_no giggling_' but at that moment it was music to his ears hearing the young woman who'd had so much crap thrown at her in one week simply giggle. She deserved as much happiness as she could get, because no doubt her parents were going to blow their tops when they find out their little girl is cooking a bun in her oven.

* * *

Major General Robert Hailey was an imposing man of 6ft 5" with light brown hair and dark brown eyes. The tenseness of his muscles spoke volumes that he thought they were going to recieve bad news concerning his little girl, the fact he was a retired General mearly meaning they would be getting it right from the horses mouth instead of in a letter of condolence. It was then with both surprise and immense relief to him when he saw his daughter sitting at the briefing table inbetween a young man around her age and an older, blonde woman. The relief however was short lived when he saw the nervous look in his daughter's eyes.

Mrs Laura Hailey on the other hand was simply smiling away at her daughter, placing her daughter's nervousness simply on the fact that her parents were meeting her commanding officer for the first time. Of course she'd long ago shed her own awe and intimidation of being on a military base, she'd lived on several over the years and had many female friends within the military or married to career military men.

Also at the table was a doctor, if the fact she was wearing a lab coat suggested, a fairly attractive man in his mid thirties with glasses and an older gentleman with slightly graying hair who practically screamed '_Military_' the same way her husband did. It was then that an older balding man with General stars on his shoulders entered from his office. All the military personnel (_including her husband, out of habit_) stood to attention.

"At ease." The General then sat, followed by everyone else. It was at that moment that Laura Hailey noticed the slight swell of her daughters stomach, although she was wearing military BDU's, when her daughter had stood to attention the material had pulled taught against her body and an obvious swell of her abdomen was clearly making itself known. Laura's eyes had buldged and a vain in Roberts temple was throbbing. Glaring daggers at the boy sitting next to his daughter, since no one else in the room was stupid enough to have an affair with a recently graduated Lieutenant, Robert was thinking of all the ways he could skin him alive until General Hammond noticed and clamed the situation.

"Robert, I called you and your wife here to discuss an important matter related to national security." Hammond took a brief glance at Lt. Hailey and the sheer terror in her eyes was enough to confirm that she was aware that her parents had seen the slight swelling of her stomach. Roberts gaze turned towards Hammond, who handed two sheets of paper towards both senior Haileys. "Those are standard non-disclosure agreements stating that everything you hear today can't be revealed to any unauthrorised personnel. You understand the penalty for such a breach of protocall I take it?" Both Robert and Laura nodded, but both knew that if they wanted to get this over with so they could corner their daughter it was best to sign the papers and get it over with. That done the General continued.

"Robert what do you know about a classified opperation codenamed: The Stargate Project?" Robert blinked, that wasn't what he'd expected but he answered anyway.

"Nothing much, I'd heard on the grapevine about two or so years before I retired that the secret projects branch of the Pentegon was having kittens over something called '_The Stargate Project_'. But I just put it down to some geek scientists getting their panties in a twist over nothing." There was snort from O'Neill while Carter, Hailey and Daniel frowned.

"I can guarantee you that the Pentegon had every reason to get excited. Anyway, first let me introduce you to everyone." He pointed to O'Neill and then proceeded down the list. "This is Colonel Jack O'Neill, my 2IC." that got a raised eyebrow from General Hailey, obviously he'd heard of O'Neill. "Next to him is Doctor Daniel Jackson. Lt. Kevin Elliot." Robert glared at the young man again. "Obviously you know Lt. Hailey, next to her is Major Samantha Carter and finally Doctor Janet Frasier the base CMO."

After the introductions Hammond turned to Daniel and the archeologist got into the swing of things.

"General Hailey, Mrs Hailey. In 1928 an archeologist by the name of Dr Robert Langford uncovered a device in Egypt that was beyond anything else found on Earth by that time. Made of an unknown element it was secretly shipped back the states for further study, however they never discovered it's purpose and research was discontinued." Several still images of the 1928 dig and of the research done in the 40's appeared on a screen. "It wasn't until a few years ago that the glyphs on the coverstone and the device were deciphered."

At this an Airman hit a button and the shutters blocking the gateroom lifted. Inside Robert and Laura saw a large ring with nine chevrons circling it.

"General, Mrs Hailey, may I introduce the Stargate." It was then that Sam decided to step in to explain its function.

"The Stargate is a matter transfer device that connects to other stargates across the galaxy allowing us travel instantaniously to distant planets. So far we've visited over two hundred different worlds."

It took Robert and Laura a few minutes to process this information and then Laura asked the one hundred billion dollar question.

"Why are you telling us all this?" Hammond had decided that since he's the General he should be the one to do the dirty work.

"Because, approximately a week a ago SG-1, which consists of Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter Dr Jackson and one other member accompanied by Dr Frasier and both Lt. Elliot and Lt. Hailey traveled to a world we designated P3X-8994. There they discovered a device left over by an alien race we know only as the Furlings."

At the words '_alien race_' both visitors froze and regained their shocked expressions, obviously the concept of traveling to alien worlds hadn't completely passed through their minds yet and the revelation that yes, there are aliens out there had caused a temporary shutdown of most higher brain functions.

It was almost comical watching the reactions, almost. If it wasn't for the seriousness behind the reason for telling them of all this Jennifer would have laughed at the look on her parents faces. However she didn't dare draw attention to herself, there'd be pleanty of time for that when the Furling device was mentioned. Slowly both Robert and Laura came back to themselves and start talking at once asking all kinds of different questions, commenting and overall wondering what they look and act like. The others let them go on for a while until they finally calmed down.

"We don't know much about the Furlings" Hammond went on, "so we know little of their language or their technology, hence when the device activated when two of our people stood directly underneath it, it had an unexpected effect." At that he looked at Lt. Hailey. Both Robert and Laura's excitement over the revelations of humans visiting alien worlds and finding proof of alien life died instantly, their attention once again dieverted back to their daughter. The Lieutenant however wasn't ready to say anything, infact she'd gone pale and felt rather sick. Janet decided to jump in and save her from what was sure to be demands of an explination from her father.

"When Lt. Hailey returned from P3X-8994 I examined her and discovered that the device had somehow impregnated her with Lt. Elliot's child." A great and terrible scowl covered Roberts brow and gleam in his eye directed at Elliot told Janet she better hurry up. "However as I'm sure you've both noticed there's a conciderable bump in your daughters abdominal area. The device somehow, we're not quite sure how yet, accelerated the pregnancy to at least twenty-two weeks. From what we've pieced together traveling through the stargate would kill the fetus if it's not developed past the twenty week stage, so the device ensures the pregnancy won't be terminated by gate travel."

Robert didn't look like he was going to calm down at all, he wanted to hit something. Preferably Lt. Elliots face. Laura didn't look much better but her target was everyone else in the room, these people had dragged her daughter across the galaxy and now she was _pregnant!_ A small part of her mind screamed with joy of course, a grandbaby was a wonderful thing for a woman who dealt with sickness and death on a daily basis, but her anger over her daughter being cheated out of saving herself for her wedding night was beyond the capasity for mortal man to subdue.

It was sneaky, it was cowardly but to O'Neill it was down right genius. They'd asked Thor for a '_panic_' button of sorts, so that when they needed him he'd be there in split second. And so Jack hit the button and with a great flash of white light Thor appeared in all his Roswell glory.

Robert and Laura had been on the verge of volcanic erruption until a blinding white light suddenly appeared. They were blinded for a few seconds, but once they'd regained their sight they'd continued to rub their eyes, possitive that they were seeing things. Sitting at the end of the table in an ornate, metalic chair was a grey skinned, black eyed, 3ft tall alien staring directy at them.

"Greetings. I am Thor. Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet." Taking a few moments to take in everyone else in the room, Thor decided to contine. "I have been monitoring the situation, and I must apologise to you Robert and Laura Hailey. Had the Asgard not long ago insulted our old allies the Furlings, the device that impregnated your daughter would have never been removed from our home galaxy of Ida and your people would never had encountered it. We are truely sorry and did not mean any harm." The thing was Thor did infact sound very regretful. There wasn't much they could say against that.

Laura seeing that Thor is actually quite upset about the whole thing, can't help but feel pitty for him. It wasn't his fault, but then again it wasn't her daughter's, Lt. Elliots or anyone elses either.

"It's not your fault Thor. We humans are a curious race, true we should be more carful," She looked at people who surrounding her daughter, all of the members of SG-1 flushing from the obvious reprimand. As she looked at them though she for the first time realized that they didn't really need to be here, but they were there to support her daughter. She smiled. "but accidents do happen."

"Thank you for your wise and kind words Laura Hailey. I had originally intended to teach you of the history of the device and it's own role in my own concievment." At this Daniel sat up straighter always ready for a history lesson from an alien race. "However I believe SG-1 would be able to retell the story for you, I have a far more urgent matter to discuss with you Lt. Hailey."

At this Jen's eyes bug out a little. The Supreme Commander of the Asgard fleet, had an urgent matter to talk with her about?

"When your child was concieved yours and Lt. Elliot's DNA were not the only samples used. From my own investigation I have discovered that this is not the same device the Furlings built for us so very long ago. The device on the planet designated P3X-8994 was built specifically for your race, but for a different purpose. Your child carries an original sample of Asgard DNA that was preserved within the device, from before the time my race lost our ability to sexually reproduce."

Well that threw everyone for a loop. Janet and Sam were both concidering the complexity required in fertilizing an egg with three different sources of DNA. Hailey, Elliot and her parents however were shocked that the baby was going to be part alien. Daniel thinking of the cultural ramifications of it all, would the baby be concidered a hybrid and would the Asgard concider it a citizen of their civilization. It was Hammond however that asked the real important question.

"Thor for what purpose would the Furlings have to give a human child Asgard DNA?" Thor lowered his head slightly concidering what he should tell them, but then decided that it would have eventually come out anyway, concidering how much interaction they've had with the Tauri already.

"As you no doubt realize I am the same Thor who centuries ago with other members of my race interacted with a small group of your people that resulted in them beginning to worship us as the Norse Gods." Daniel nodded soaking in all the information. "What I have not revealed to you however is how it is that I still live. I also revealed yesterday that I was concieved several thousand years ago and that my people lost the ability to reproduce."

"That's what I'd like to know. How does a race just lose the ability to have children?" Janet's fine medical mind was working through all the possibilities. "Was it evolution? A virus or disease of some kind?"

"No Doctor Frasier, it was our own vanity. Long ago the Asgard developed technology that allowed us to transfer our conciousness from one body to another, and from that moment on we began a program that offered us a relative form of immortality. It was not until a millenia ago that we lost the ability to sexually reproduce and so now as a race, the Asgard reproduce exclusively through a process of enhanced cellular mitosis."

"My god..." Sam, Hailey and Janet couldn't believe their ears, it was probably the most shocking thing they've ever learned about any of their allies. "Are you serious? You have no other means of propagation?"

"No"

"Huh? Mind explaining it to the rest of the class Carter?" Jack was confused, he couldn't even on a normal day follow Carters spiels about quantum gobley-gook and what this doohickey could do what that one couldn't. There was no way he would have a hope in hell of following both Carter _and_ Thor at the same time.

"They're clones sir, all of them."

"That is correct Major Carter, we believed we had found a way to cheat death however it was not until millenia later that we discovered that our continued cloning of ourselves had resulted in our genetic degredation. In short O'Neill, the Asgard are a dying race."

That did not bode well with SG-1 or Hammond. Without the Asgard there wouldn't be anyone to uphold the Protected Planets Treaty and Earth would be left wide open to Goa'uld attack.

Robert who didn't let go of grudges easily and was directing his ire towards the Asgard for the latest offence to his daughter wouldn't go unheard.

"And why the hell should we care!? You and your allies have violated my daughter!! I should think you're getting just what you deser..." He however was silenced by his wife jabbing him hard in the ribs.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple Robert." Hammond hadn't wanted to take it this far but if he thought he and most probably Major Carter and Dr Frasier understood where Thor was going with this then they'd need Robert and his wife on their side. "The Asgard are currently the only reason we're not dead or worse, slaves right now. Colonel, call Teal'c and have him join us here."

"Yes sir." Thankfully Teal'c wasn't too far away, he'd stayed just at the top of the spiral staircase so he could be of assistance if General Hailey became violent over his daughter's situation.

"What the hell do you mean George!?" He turned to Thor and pointed an accusing finger at him. "Are you holding our planet hostage!? What kind of allies are you!?" It was at that moment that Teal'c walked in, he'd heard the last few minutes of conversation and decided it was time to bring this ignorant Tauri up to speed.

"The Asgard are indeed the allies of the Tauri General Hailey. It is the Goa'uld who you should fear and who the Asgard protect your world from." Robert turned and saw an absolute mountain of a man standing before him. Robert knew he'd been an intimidating force back in the day, but this man practically oozed intimidation in bucket fulls, that made his days of terrorizing fresh recruits look like a care-bears picnic. He'd probably make one hell of an interrigator.

"Who the hell are you and what the _fuck_ is a Goold!?" Robert wasn't one to be easily intimidated, even if Teal'c wasn't even trying. He was confused, pissed and wanted answers dammit!

"Robert, let me introduce you to Teal'c the fourth member of SG-1 and our expert on Goa'uld and Jaffa battle tactics." Hammond hadn't wanted his friend to feel cornered, but somehow he'd found himself in one and now he was lashing out. It was Thor who answered Robert's question.

"The Goa'uld are a parasitic race that use your species as unwilling hosts. Thousands of years ago, the Goa'uld came to your world and enslaved your species, over the many centuries they used their ships and the stargate to transport many of your people from this world to countless worlds across your galaxy."

Daniel piped up next, explaining the coming of Ra, the 5,000 years of Goa'uld dominance on Earth and the eventual uprising that lead to to the gate being burried. Then between Jack and Daniel they recalled the first mission through the gate, meeting the Abydonians and then the death of Ra. Sam, Teal'c and Hammond joined in once they began talking about the creation of the SGC and their on going struggle against the Goa'uld. Then with Thor's help they explained the Protected Planet's Treaty that became necessary when the Goa'uld grew concerned after Apophis' failed attempt to attack Earth. The Tauri were not as primitive as they had believed.

It took two hours to explain everything to the overwhelmed couple. The Goa'uld. The Jaffa. The Asgard. The Nox. The Tok'ra. The Ancients. The Alliance of the Four Great Races and what little they knew of the Furlings and the device they'd built. It was then that Thor decided the point he had tried to make earlier now needed to me made.

"Forgive me for bringing up this obviously difficult topic again, but it is of great importance. The Asgard DNA your child now carries is from a time before our genetic degredation became too great a problem. The sample I retrieved from the device and a sample from your child could be the solution my people have long sought for." Titling his head to the left slightly, he contemplated a possible theory that had just passed through his mind. Pressing a button on the arm of his chair, Thor spoke in his native Asgard and a moment later there was flash of white from the Asgard teleporters and sitting in the middle of the dest was a device that looked like a large upside down fruit bowl.

"With you permission I would like to perform a scan on both you Lt. Hailey and Lt. Elliot. It is a non-invasive procedure and will not harm either of you or your unborn child, I swear it. I would also like to collect a genetic sample from each of you." Concidering the Asgard's words carefully, both Lieutenants nodded. Thor pressed another button on his chair and the scanner activated.

Levitating itself off the table and floating til it was came to rest inbetween but still slightly infront of the Lieutenants, then the device began its scan. It took no more than ten seconds and the scanner deactivated. Then suddenly a blue beam laced across Lt. Hailey twice and Lt. Elliot once. Having finished its duties the device landed gently on the table once more. An Asgard voice speaking in its native language came from Thor's chair. The Asgard Supreme Commander, absent-mindedly nodded while the voice spoke as if confirming something he already knew.

"Interesting." Looking at O'Neill he spoke again. "We had thought you to be a rarity among your people O'Neill, but it seems that we were incorrect." Sweeping his gaze across all the occupants of the room he continued. "When O'Neill recieved the download from the repository of the ancients it surprised us greatly. A generation ago none of your people would have had the ability to activate the device that allowed O'Neill to download the knowledge of the ancients. Over the last century, it seems that a small percentage of your race show signs of an active genetic marker that we had previously believed would take you several thousand years of evolution to activate. O'Neill has this gene, as do Lt. Elliot, Lt. Hailey and their child."

Janet always willing to learn something new about her patients that could possibly benefit their medical needs wanted to know a more.

"Thor, what does this gene do exactly?" Genetics wasn't her speciality but over the last few years she'd had to put in a lot of research time into both human and alien DNA.

"We do not know the full extent of the gene, due to our own cloning program we inadvertadly removed it from our own genetic profiles. However we do know that when active the gene allows one to use certain technologies that were DNA coded by the ancients that respond to the presence of the gene."

Sam perked up at hearing that. "Thor, do you think anyone else here has the gene?"

"I believe that since Lt. Hailey has the gene I would assume that either her mother or father have the gene also. Although it is possible but not very likely that they both do." Seeing the Major's eager face Thor did not like having to disappoint her. "When you accompanied myself to Othala to help us deal with the Replicators Major Carter, I had my ship run a full genomic scan to determine if you were as advanced as O'Neill. Unfortunately you do not have the active gene. Neither does Daniel Jackson." At this point Thor turned to Teal'c. "The Jaffa long ago suffered genetic manipulation from the Goa'uld. The damage done to remove their immune systems resulted in the gene also being removed from their genetic profiles as had happened to the Asgard."

The look on Sam's face was a mixture of disappointment and reluctant acceptance. Teal'c was as stoic as ever, but secretly he was glad. The Jaffa were not ready for that level of technology, not while they were still slaves to false gods. Daniel was only slightly upset that he couldn't work ancient technology, but he was far more disappointed that if they ever found how to safely download the knowledge of the ancients from a repository, he wouldn't be able to do it. Jack on the other hand was looking rather smug with himself, Thor had called him advanced. Hammond of course was more interested in _why_ Thor had suddenly become interested in this gene.

"Thor what does this gene have to do with your genetics problem?"

"Forgive me General Hammond, I have as you humans say become '_sidetracked_'. For millenia my people have watched over your race to the best of our ability. When the Ancients departed from our region of space they left with us the task of protecting the younger races in this galaxy. For a time we guarded you well, however eventually our war with the Replicators began and our attention diverted to them. It was then that the Goa'uld enslaved your world, by the time we had discovered this it was too late and we could not spare any ships to remove the Goa'uld at the time. Some time after the rebellion on your world took place we decided to '_negotiated_' the formation of the Protected Planets Treaty."

"However the Tauri homeworld was not concidered for inclusion due in part to the primrary body of the System Lords having no further interest in your world. Several minor Goa'uld have of course returned here over the centuries to take advantage of the large population of your world. It was during one of these '_slave raids_' that a minor Goa'uld attempted to take people from a small area on the European continent that the Asgard had been studying for some time. It was I who intercepted his ship and freed the slaves, however it was decided to place them on a world of their own with a device that would protect them from future attacks from the Goa'uld."

"You're talking about Cimmeria aren't you? And the device was Thor's Hammer." The Asgard commander nodded in agreement.

"It was at that time when we discovered that your race had the dormant ancient technology activation gene. We believed that in time your race would eventually reach a stage of development that would allow us to use your DNA to help solve our problem. Many Asgard scientists became excited when it was discovered O'Neill had recieved the knowledge of the ancients, but upon further study our hopes for a cure were still far beyond us."

"But I thought you said I was advanced?" Jack sounded hurt, his smug persona had instantly fallen when Thor had burst his advanced bubble.

"You are indeed advanced O'Neill, as are Lt. Elliot, Lt, Hailey and their child. But you alone do not hold the key to our salvation. Lt. Hailey however does." At that everyone's attention diverted to Jen, who simply blushed and looked down at the table.

"What do you mean my daughter does?" Robert Hailey wasn't as pissed as he'd been two hours earlier but he couldn't help but worry what the alien might want with her.

"The combination of her own and Lt. Elliots advanced genetics along with the undamaged Asgard DNA from the device has presented us with a great discovery. The scan and genetic samples I had taken of the three of you earlier indicated that Lt. Hailey's child is the missing link that shall save our race." Thor's voice was slightly higher than normal, indicating that he was excited about the recent discovery.

"The missing link, but not the actual solution?" Janet had picked up on Thor's meaning, he hadn't said the baby was the solution just a key part to a larger equation. Thor nodded, glad someone had pointed it out.

"Yes, the child and the genetic sample retrieved from the device are mearly two links that are connect together to unlock a greater whole." Thor had decided when he began this explination into the Asgard's genetic problem that he should hold back nothing, even if the High Council would disagree. "Several years ago we we discovered an older model Asgard ship floating in the rift between our galaxies. This ship was built before the advent of drives capable of traversing those great distrances and thus the entire crew were placed in suspended animation for the journey. We do not know why the ship no longer functioned properly all we do know is that within all but one of the crew were dead. The survivor's mind could not be transfered to a new body, since our brain chemistry, like our genetic structure has changed drastically since that time, he would not survive the procedure. Also we believe that even if we could, the shock from awaking to find himself in a body so vastly different in appearance to how he once was would be too great."

"Wait, you mean he looked different from how you look now?"

"Yes, millenia of genetic degredation has led to our current physical form. Long ago we were once as you appear now, that is why we believe your race holds the solution to our survival. The body retrieved from the ship is another link in the chain, however until now we have had no success in combining the samples into a more stable genetic structure. The crew of my ship has been running simulations with the scans and samples you have provided us and we believe we may have finally found the solution to the greatest problem currently facing the Asgard."

It was then that they noticed the screen on the opposite arm of the chair that Thor had pressed buttons on. It had scrolling text in Asgard that not even Daniel could read. Obviously his crew were keeping him apprised of the situation. Bowing his head towards the two Lieutenants Thor decided that he'd been on Earth long enough and needed to leave.

"I must thank both of you, if it were not for your cooperation the Asgard would most probably have become extinct." Jack was grinning at his little buddy, perhaps they could squeeze a few space guns out of the Asgard now.

"So Thor, buddy, what do we get for our saving your butts, again?" The Asgard blinked for a few moments before answering.

"Our eternal gratitude O'Neill." With that Thor and his chair teleported back up to his ship. The grin on O'Neills face fell, no space guns...damn. Hammond satisfied that they wouldn't have gotten anything anyway was just glad that the Asgard would always be there to enforce the Treaty with the Goa'uld.

"Well there's nothing we can do now but hope the Asgard are successful in saving their race. Robert, Laura I hope the two of you are alright. I know this is a lot to take in, especially in less a few hours."

"We're fine George, I've had time to think and your little friend was more than helpful in explaining everything, I didn't understand all of it but at least he tried to explain. That's more than a lot of people or governments on _this_ world would do." Hammond nodded. He didn't say that usually the Asgard and most of the other advanced races they'd met were as tight lipped as they came when their own agendas came into focus.

"Besides," Laura chimed in. "We're goign to have a _grandbaby_!! Robert can you believe it!" She turned to her daughter and saw the obvious relief in her expression. "Oh sweetie, I'm so happy!" She scowled for a second. "Obviously not with the situation that got you this way, but still! A grandbaby!"

Jennifer looked towards the man she'd grown to love even more since this had happened and knew instantly that everything was going to be alright.

* * *

_Four months later..._

"Push Jen! Go on you can do it! Just a little more!" Janet Frasier had decided that due to the classified nature of the baby's DNA and the fact Jennifer was one her patients she should be the one to oversee the birth. She'd had previous experience of course as most doctors do.

"Arrrrgghhh!! You try pushing something the size of a Hat'ak out your body!!" She sucked in a breath as another contraction hit and with one final mighty push, she was done. Panting and covered in sweat she couldn't help but choke out a sob as she heard her baby take its first breath and begin screaming like a banshee. She watched as Janet handed the baby to a nurse for cleaning while Janet herself went back for the afterbirth.

It was maybe ten minutes later when she finally got to hold her new baby girl in her arms. She was perfect. She giggled at the thought that she kinda look like Thor at the moment. Not that she was grey skinned or had big black eyes, no. Thor had returned and told them that the Asgard DNA would have no effect on the baby's outter appearance and would likely not even show up on any human tests unless they knew what they were looking for.

It was then that her husband of three months, Lt. Kevin Elliot walked in with Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, Dr Jackson and Teal'c. Elliot had a small pink teddy bear with a heart in the middle of its chest in his hands. She smiled. Oh how she loved this man. O'Neill had a Bart Simpson doll that made her roll her eyes. Daniel on the other hand had a book, _'Baby's First Journal'_ a photo album, with areas set aside for things like baby's first step, first word etc etc. But Teal'c, she smiled widely, he had bought a Yoda doll that was as big as the baby. Then suddenly a bright white light told them Thor had arrived.

The little Asgard actually looked a bit different since that briefing so long ago. His body was leaner and more muscular, slightly taller and his eyes weren't as large, but they were still black. He'd told them the changes were due in most due to the combination of the baby's DNA along with the Ancient gene and the Asgard DNA. It would take the Asgard many generations to regain their ability to sexually reproduce, and they'd promised that they weren't going to allow their arrogance and vanity get in the way again.

"Greetings Jennifer Elliot, Kevin Elliot. I have come in part to reprisent the Asgard High Council, they wish to know the name you have chosen for your child. But I must confess that that I had a great desire to come and meet your child for myself and present her with this gift." Thor held out his hand and handed to Jen a small metalic bracelet that surpringly enough stretched like elastic. It had intricate runes in the Asgard language engraved into it that expanded with the bracelet as it stretched. Carefully Jen placed the bracelet around her daughters wrist and it fit perfectly, not pinching or causing any discomfort at all.

"The runes engraved into the bracelet are incomplete I am afraid, until I know her name I cannot complete it." It was true, in the middle of the bracelet there was a gap between some of the runes, obviously where her name was meant to go. She and Kevin had talked about names for the baby for the last four months. They knew they wanted her middle name to be Samantha, after her mentor and a woman they both respected immensely. It was then, looking into Thor's eyes that the perfect name came to her.

"Nadya. It means '_Hope_'." Thor blinked and then nodded. Lifting his arm he placed his hand, which was holding a small crystal like device of sorts that activated over the bracelet. Instantly two new runes appeared where the gap had once been. O'Neill of course knew the name, he'd heard it pleanty of times in the country it originates from.

"Nadya? That's Russian isn't it?" Jen nodded, she could see the confusion and the obvious curiosity of why she'd choose a Russian name.

"My grandmother on my mothers side was born in Russia, but her family moved here when she was about ten. She died when I was fourteen so I thought it would be a nice way to remember her while still choosing a suitable name for my baby for what she's already accomplished in her short little life." Both Jack and Thor nodded in obvious agreement. However Daniel being the language geek that he was couldn't hold back anymore.

"Thor, what does the bracelet say?" Jack scowled at Daniel. Leave it to the SpaceMonkey to ruin a beautiful moment. Thor however didn't so much as blink as he began to read the bracelet.

"It reads: '_I Nadya, am the Hope and Saviour of the Asgard._' There were many who wished to add more but I and the High Council agreed it should remain a simple message. However I did take some leeway and decided to add the meaning of her name. I believe it an apt description of her value to the Asgard. Now if you will excuse me I will have to take my leave, there is much I must do." He teleported away leaving the humans to admire the simple but humble gift the Asgard had given the little miracle girl.

"Well, it's not big honkin' space guns, but I suppose it'll do." And didn't that just say it all.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

This has been my first SG-1 fanfic. Love it? Hate it? Please **R&R** and let me know.

I got the idea for this story one night while watching _Star Wars: The Phantom Menace._ Anakin's miracle conception just lodged itself in my brain and somehow it evolved into Lt. Hailey, The Furlings and a little Asgard. Plus it gave me the oppertunity to save Lt. Elliot, who I believe was given a very short straw.

_Note:_ What Thor tells SG-1 about the cellular mitosis is taken from the _S5 episode: Revelations._ Except in the episode it's Heimdall who explains it while Thor is a guest of Anubis. Also Thor's mention of Jack being advanced comes from _S7 Fragile Balance_.

Also I'm not 100 per cent sure of how well I got the regulations of the US Air Force (_I'm British_) So I simply played them as I'd seen on the show. Chain of command seemed the biggest problem and Elliot and Hailey are the same rank and being taken in by different commanders. Not sure if that's how it really works, but hey it's fiction.


End file.
